character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario (Canon)/Paleomario66
|-|Base= |-|2-D Mario= |-|Doctor Mario= |-|Powerups= |-|F.L.U.D.D.= |-|Paper Mario= |-|Mario-Kun= |-|DiC Mario= |-|Movie Mario= 'Summary' Mario is the main character and protagonist of the long-running and highly successful Mario series. He was created by Japanese video game designer Shigeru Miyamoto and also serves as the main mascot of Nintendo. Mario made his first appearance as the protagonist of the arcade game Donkey Kong, released in 1981. Since Super Mario Bros., his trademark abilities have been his jumping and stomping powers, with which he defeats most of his enemies, and his ability to gain powers with a plethora of items, such as the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, and the Super Star. Games have usually portrayed Mario as a silent character without a distinct personality (Fortune Street is a notable exception). According to Nintendo's philosophy, this allows Mario to fit in many different genres and roles. In most games, he is the hero that goes on an adventure to save Princess Peach from Bowser, but he has been shown doing many other activities besides adventuring, such as racing and sporting with his younger twin brother and others. 'Powers and Stats' Video Games= Tier: At least 6-A to 3-B, likely Low 2-C | 2-C | at least Low 2-C to 2-C, likely High 1-C | At least High 4-C, likely 4-A to 2-C or 2-B | Low 2-C, likely 2-C | Low 2-C | High 1-C. Low 1-B with Pure Hearts |-|Movies + TV Shows= Tier: 5-B | 2-C Name: Mario Origin: Donkey Kong (First Appearance), Super Mario Bros (Official debut) Gender: Male Age: 24-25, Likely at least 225 with the SMG games taken into account (Star Festivals happen every 100 years, and Mario witnessed 3 Star Festivals) Classification: Human/Plumber Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes and durability, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis as Dr. Mario, Energy Manipulation, Longevity (In the Super Mario Galaxy games, Mario has witnessed two Star Festivals, which take place once every 100 years), 4th Wall Awareness, Resurrection (Resurrection as Undead; it took awhile, but in Super Mario-Kun, Mario was killed, traversed through hell, and came back to life) & Pain Affinity (All three are Super Mario-Kun only), Immunity to Primordial Force Manipulation (The Player can't effect him at all), Proficiency w/ Hammers, Dimensional Manipulation, Space and Time Manipulation/Time Travel, Brotherly Telepathy w/ Luigi. Earthquake Generation w/ Earth Tremor, Time Stop w/ Clock Out, Increased stats w/ Power Lift, Reality Warping w/ and w/o Art Attack, Healing & Stamina Restoration w/ Sweet Feast, Pure Hearts and Max Candy, One Hit Kill w/ Showstopper, Supernova Generation w/ Supernova, Dimensional Travel, Acausality (It protects its user from the destruction The Void causes, which would erase the user's past) & Reality Reset w/ the Pure Hearts, Wish Granting w/ Star Rod (Paper Mario) and Royal Stickers, Healing w/ Mushroom, Enhanced Pyrokinesis w/ Fire Flower, Flight w/ Feather, Wing Cap, Red Star, White Tanooki and Tanooki Leaf, Cyrokinesis w/ Ice Flower and Penguin Suit, Duplication w/ Double Cherry and Pal Pill, Invulnerability w/ Starman, Rainbow Star, Metal Cap, Mega Mushroom, Mega Star and White Tanooki, Increased durability w/ Life Mushroom, Ghost Physiology w/ Boo Mushroom, Terrakinesis w/ Rock Mushroom, Intangibility w/ Vanish Cap, Size Manipulation w/ Mini and Mega Mushrooms and Mega Star, Increased speed w/ Mini and Mega Mushrooms, Starman, Rainbow Star and Mega Star, Nigh-Invulnerability and Transmutation w/ Gold Fire Flower, Increased strength w/ Metal Cap, Mega Mushroom, Starman, Rainbow Star and Mega Star, Versatility w/ the Star Rod (Paper Mario), etc. Video Games= Attack Potency: At least Continent level (Mario was stated to be capable of restoring the kingdom to its former glory, which had fallen into ruin. The Mushroom Kingdom is a continent-sized country that consists of multiple neighboring countries: the Ice Land, Volcano Land, Rock Land has COUNTLESS mountains dotting the background, Desert Land and Sea Land. With each M&L game, the Mushroom Kingdom constantly changes--showing its drastic size. Thus, countries in Mario are easily continent-sized.) to Multi-Galaxy level (Is a Star Child. By being a Star Child, Mario has a star embedded within his heart that grants him sufficient enough power to conquer the universe, given that the other six Star Children are with him. To have enough power to conquer the universe, he would have to be at this level.), likely Universe level+ (Defeated Wart, who conquered Muu once and Subcon twice. The latter is an entire universe, as it is a dream world. After his defeat in BS Super Mario Bros., Subcon, an entire universe, ceases to exist) | Multi-Universe level (Shadow Mario polluted and cursed the entirety of Isle Delfino. He also has an amazing amount of knowledge on the secret levels, somehow knowing when Mario enters them and where they are. There are also cartoony designs within these universes being 10 of them in totality, with four matching the standards and the others scaling like the train tracks, which provides more evidence Shadow Mario created them. Because their celestial bodies match ours, and because it's seemingly an infinite void, these are full-blown universes that Shadow Mario created. From scratch, mind you; meaning he also created their space-time continuums. Mario has the same physicality as Shadow Mario, thus, scales) | at least Universe level+ (Could damage Chakron, who is at one with the entire universe, and has been absorbing waves from outer space for thousands of years. Equal to Paper Mario in Paper Jam, who created a universe in the Trio Meteor attack. He seemingly created it from nothing. Not only that, but when leaving, that universe's fabric starts tearing into squares paper and vanishes into white light, making this a Universe level+ feat. Mario also Defeated the Dark Star, who was stated to contain unfathomable power, here, and to be a cosmic threat, here. Keep in mind that Chakron considered this a threat, and he is one with the universe, so this further supports the Dark Star being at this level.) to Multi-Universe level (aided in the defeat of Dark Bowser, who was the complete dark power and was, thus, double the power of the Dark Star and Dark Fawful), likely High Complex Multiverse level (comparable to Paper Mario) | At least Large Star level+, likely Multi-Solar System level (Fought and defeated Bowser during the events of Mario Party 9. In this game, the plot is that Bowser has stolen the Mini-Stars from the sky. And apparently, it seems that these Mini-Stars are actual stars in the sky. In the ending cinema, the Mini-Stars are returning to the sky--all of which Bowser said he was going to put to use. It's shown at the end, when many burst after his defeat, that he meant this as they were going to power him. Also, the high-end of the black hole feat is easily within the 4-B to 4-A ranges--just how much is unknown) to Multi-Universe level or Multiverse level (defeated Bowser during the events of Mario Party 5, where Bowser outright stated and showed he was going to ruin, or, destroy all the dreams, including Future Dream, which was outright stated by both Misstar AND Mario Party 5's guide booklet to be an entire universe. Also, the Dream Depot turns the dreams of all citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom into universes.) | Universe level+ ''' (defeated Bowser in Super Mario Galaxy, where Bowser tanked the destruction and rebirth of the universe), likely '''Multi-Universe level (Defeated Bowser, who was under the effects of a Grand Star. Said Grand Star enabled him the power to consume the universe w/ a black hole in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Grand Star Bowser is also far superior to base form Bowser) | Universe level+ (Defeated Culex, who is stated as the Master of Space and Time in the guide booklet, page 64, and in the Japanese translation, he stated that he is the embodiment of time from its beginning to its end and that he holds the power of creation throughout the Marioverse) | High Complex Multiverse level (defeated Dimentio, who had equal power to the Void, which was consuming all universes and dimensions). Low Hyperverse level with Pure Hearts (killed Super Dimentio) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (His jumps are faster than Lakithunder's lightning) | Unknown, likely Massively Hypersonic | At least Sub-Relativistic (Can take action after being fired from the Bye Bye Cannon) to Massively FTL+ (Scales to Dreamy Bowser, who scales to Antasma, who scales to Dreamy Luigi, who jumped out into the Sun in 1 second. The distance between the Earth and the Sun is 92,960,000 miles. Crossing that distance in that time is 334,656,000,000mph, or 499.0272912069 speeds of light. Dreamy Luigi could also jump into constellations, which takes MFTL+ speed--more specifically a few lightyears per second of speed--to accomplish within such a small time frame), likely Immeasurable (By being 11-D and equal to Paper Mario, this speed is a requirement) | FTL, (barely outran a black hole in Mario Party 6) FTL+ (could casually move in the gravity of a black hole while fighting Bowser in Mario Party 5, 8'', and ''9) to Massively FTL+ (Fought the Millennium Star, which flew from the center of the universe to Earth in a couple of seconds) | Massively Hypersonic+ (can run across planets in less than 20 seconds) to Massively FTL+ (Can quickly travel between different galaxies with (occasionally without) Launch Star. Dodged attacks from a Grand Star-powered Bowser, who can tag Starship Mario [which is able to travel across a universe in 10 seconds) and flew the center of the universe in a short time) | Unknown, likely Infinite (Fought Culex, who is stated on page 64 of the guide booklet to be the Master of Time and Space, and in his Japanese text, stated to hold time from its beginning to its end and hold the power over creation in the Marioverse. This all points to Culex being able to mess with time and likely do whatever he pleases with it. He also kinda annihilated his realm, so it's likely that Culex destroyed all time inside there, and the space-time continuum) | Immeasurable w/ or w/o Pure Hearts (The Void consumes all existence--all worlds, all dimensions, all timelines, all possibilities. This would also mean it destroyed all time within the Marioverse. Paper Mario could still move after The Void destroyed Sammer's Kingdom, and could even move whilst INSIDE The Void. And to be specific, having time annihilated on a 4D scale justifies infinite speed. But the Marioverse has super time, the 11th Dimension. There is time--being above time is infinite, and most fictional universes that don't abide by String Theory only have a space-time continuum. However, abiding by String Theory gives the Marioverse a super space-time continuum, where space beyond the axis of X, Y and Z move, and where they move in super time--being above super time is immeasurable. The Void consumes all dimensions, so, if Paper Mario moves in a realm without super time, he has immeasurable speed) Lifting Strength: at least Class G (Effortlessly lifted a castle), certain power ups like Mega Mushroom increase his strength even further Striking Strength: At least Continent Class to Multi-Galactic, likely Universal+ | Multi-Universal | at least Universal+ to Multi-Universal, likely High Complex Multiversal | At least Large Star Class+, likely Multi-Solar System Class to Multi-Universal or Multiversal | Universal+, likely Multi-Universal | Universal+ | High Complex Multiversal. Low Hperversal with the Pure Hearts Durability: At least Continent level to Multi-Galaxy level, likely Universe level+ (Took attacks from Wart) | Multi-Universe level (Tanked hits from Shadow Mario) | at least Universe level+ to Multi-Universal, likely High Complex Multiverse level | At least Large Star level+, likely Multi-Solar System level (Tanked hits from Bowser during Mario Party 9) to Multi-Universe level or Multiverse level (took hits from Bowser) | Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level | Universe level+ | High Complex Multiverse level (Survived being in the void, which was consuming all universes and dimensions). Low Hyperverse level with the Pure Hearts (Tanked countless attacks from Super Dimentio) |-|Movies + TV Shows= Attack Potency: Planet level (Prevented and destroyed a planet-busting weapon that King Koopa constructed. Using the Star, he snapped the mouth of a dinosaur shut, tied it closed, spun him into a tornado, and threw him out into space, whizzing by a multitude of Wigglers who'd been thrown by Luigi shortly before, who'd collided with a meteor) | Multi-Universe level (Overthrew President Koopa's democracy and even managed to kill him. President Koopa wanted to merge the Mushroom World the Dinosaur Dimension with reality, making one large universe out of the two) Speed: Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class | Multi-Universal Durability: Planet level | Multi-Universe level (Survived attacks from President Koopa) Stamina: Extremely High. Limitless with the Pure Hearts Range: Depends on the power up. Standard melee range to at least several dozen meters with power-up. Standard Equipment: Hammers, F.L.U.D.D, various power-ups and items, Star Rods (Mario Party and Paper Mario not be part of Mario's arsenal), Star Driver, Spin Drill, Battle Cards, Copy Block, Badges, Crystal Stars, Sticker Album/Royal Stickers, Color Cards & Paint, Pure Hearts, Mega Glove, Ultra Hammer and Lazy Shell Intelligence: at least Gifted, likely Genius (An experienced plumber and combat expert, Stated to have the knowledge of a physicist, and is a professional doctor. He also outsmarted archaeologists and scientists during his vacation to Pi'illo Island, solving the very mystery that left the aforementioned people scratching their heads) Weaknesses: Unknown, many powerups go away after taking damage easily. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Jumping:' Mario's most iconic ability has been honed over the course of his life. Casually, he can leap 30 feet into the air and cover the same distance as the world's top athletes. At max, he can leap 80 feet into the air as shown in Sunshine and cover thrice the distance as the world's top athletes. **'Spin Jump:' Renders Mario immune to spiky foes and objects, such as buzzsaws. It also slows Mario's descent drastically, and if combined with Fire or Ice Flowers, can spread-shot fireballs or iceballs. **'Wall Jump:' Mario jumps at a wall and kicks off of it, effectively jumping off the wall to extend height. This can be chained between multiple walls, reaching unimaginable heights. **'Super Jump Punch:' Mario leaps upward, uppercutting any foe in his path. **'Super Jump:' Mario jumps atop a foe, repeatedly stomping them for up to 100 times. **'Ultra Jump:' Mario jumps atop all foes sequentially. **'Space-Time Jump:' Mario leaps through the air in an arcing path, warping space and time, allowing him to time travel. **'Scuttle Jump:' As Paper Mario, Mario can jump even higher, and can hold his placement midair for a few seconds. *'Pyrokinesis:' Mario has the ability to bend, or, manipulate flames to his liking. **'Fireball:' Capable of incinerating foes upon contact and instantly in Super Mario World and reducing other foes in the spin-offs to ash, Mario's regular Fireball reaches at least 15,000,000°C (It is literally impossible to instantly incinerate anything with any temperature. The Sun's core could theoretically do it, but that might not be possible. In order to instantaneously incinerate someone, you must elevate their body's water beyond its boiling point. Thus, it's likely that not even the Sun's heat could do this). He can shoot these forward, or spread-shot them into five, all with the same potency and capable of covering more area. ***'Super Fireball:' In Super Mario-Kun, Mario can throw a slightly bigger, slightly stronger, slightly faster and slightly hotter Fireball. **'Firebrand:' After his training with the Fire God, Mario gained more potent fire. With this, he can somehow immobilize foes with certain placements of his flame, and can rapidly shoot Fireballs, or, combine them all into one massive Fireball. **'Flaming Force-Field:' In Super Mario-Kun, Mario can materialize a flaming force-field around him, protecting him from projectiles and physical blows alike with fire that's even more potent than his Firebrand. **'Super Flame:' A beam of flame streaming straight from the palm of Mario's hand that's equal to his force-field. **'Fire Swing:' Mario ignites whatever weapon he is holding and bashes said weapon into someone, or something. That person or object will then be cloaked in fire that's equal to his Super Flame and sent jetting through the air. **'Megastrike:' Mario utilizes tremendous re-entry force and fire power comparable to his Fire Swing to send a metal soccerball through the air with re-entry force of its own and splitting into six. **'Mario Finale:' Mario thrusts his arms forward, unleashing two titanic fireballs that spiral towards his foe, engulfing anything it passes in flame that's greatly superior to all fire before. **'Miniature Star:' In Super Mario-Kun, Mario conjured up a small star w/ heat superior to anything he's ever done before, which he can throw at foes, the star itself covering about the same area as a rainforest (eclipsed a rainforest in the issue it appeared in). *'Mario Tornado:' Mario spins around rapidly, catching and pulling enemies into an onslaught of punches. *'Mario Screwdriver:' Mario spins midair, his feet acting like a drill of sorts, harming foes on his way down. *'Star Spin:' One of Mario's stronger attacks. This can draw in items Mario might need, improves his swimming capabilities, and deflects projectiles. Said projectile will then home back in towards the area from whence it came. **'Star Pound:' A combination of the Star Spin and Ground Pound. This homes in on foes. *'Ground Pound:' A slam that can sometimes contain re-entry force, as seen in Sunshine. *'Dimensional Flip:' Allows Paper Mario to slip between spatial dimensions. *'Energy Attacks:' Mario can manipulate and bend his energy into multiple attacks. **'Sphere:' Mario forms a sphere of energy above his head, and throws it at his foe, which then homes in on the foe. The sphere can sometimes split into multiple, which all then home in on the foe. **'Weapon:' Mario forges a weapon of pure energy. Most notable is a hockey stick, which he can use to smack foes with. *'F.L.U.D.D.:' In real life, water jets streaming out 100 psi, or pounds per square inch, can only lift men about ten feet into the air for a few seconds. The Hover Nozzle does exactly that, except holds Mario even longer than water jetpacks. Then, the Basic Nozzle can blast enemies away with enough force that, upon collision with a wall, their bodies flatten. It can also blast Bullet Bills to pieces, become a water version of a missile launcher, & can even wash away the toughest of goop. The world's strongest pressure washers pump out 40,000psi, & still aren't matching the F.LU.D.D.'s cleaning power! And remember, the Turbo & Rocket Nozzles are even stronger than the Basic Nozzle, meaning the F.L.U.D.D.'s power is even higher with said Nozzles. **'Basic Nozzle:' Acts as a gun-like nozzle, allowing Mario to shoot water straight forward out of the nozzle. **'Hover Nozzle:' Allows Mario to float for roughly eight seconds via streaming two jets of water from below. **'Rocket Nozzle:' Shoots Mario roughly eighty feet into the air, but uses about ⅛ of the water tank in one go. **'Turbo Nozzle:' Blasts Mario forward, making afterimages, and allowing to swim excessively fast and with ridiculously great control. *'Battle Card:' Cards Mario can summon to turn the tide of battle. Their affects can range from nullifying attacks via barrier creation, bypassing conventional durability via magic, raising his stats whilst lowering his foe's, healing himself, etc. A card, however, can cost anywhere from one to nine Star Points, and Mario only has thirty. In retaliation, Mario can restore his Star Points by landing successful attacks on his foes. *'Crystal Stars:' Paper Mario carries seven star gems that enable him varying powers of varying magnitude. **'Diamond Star:' Houses Earth Tremor, an earthquake. **'Emerald Star:' Houses Clock Out, which stops time for 30 seconds. **'Gold Star:' Houses Power Lift, which raises attack potency and durability. **'Ruby Star:' Houses Art Attack, which encircles the foe and shatters reality around them. **'Sapphire Star:' Houses Sweet Feast, which can heal the user anywhere from a tiny bit to complete restoration. **'Garnet Star:' Houses Showstopper, which one-shots enemies that are weaker than the user. **'Crystal Star:' Houses Supernova, which captures and coats the foe in a supernova. *'Pure Hearts:' Paper Mario's strongest artifacts. **'Open:' Opens a door to another universe. **'Heal:' Completely restores all health and stamina to the user. **'Empower:' Raises the power of the user to heights dwarfing everything in the Marioverse utilizing the power of love itself. This also raises the user's stamina to infinity. **'Shatter The Walls of Blight:' The Pure Hearts burn their power and the prophesied hero's influence forward, shattering any defenses the user's opponent may have had. *'Candy:' Mario can eat a variety of different Candies, granting him a variety of awesome powers. **'Red Candies:' Candies effect Mario's speed and/or his opponent's. ***'Twice Candy:' Doubles Mario's speed. ***'Thrice Candy:' Triples Mario's speed. ***'Slowgo Candy:' Via time manipulation, Mario halves his opponent's speed. **'Green Candies:' Candies effect Mario's form offensively or strategically for a one-time use. ***'Springo Candy:' Turns Mario's legs into springs, allowing him to spring thousands of feet into the air. ***'Vampire Candy:' Turns Mario into a vampire, allowing him flight and the ability to bite and steal from enemies. ***'Cashzap Candy:' Covers Mario's body in electricity, granting him EXTREMELY potent Electrokinesis, capable of embodying electricity and/or striking his foes with lightning, or even trapping his foes between rapid lightning strikes. **'Yellow Candies:' Candies effect Mario's form offensively or strategically for an extended amount of time. ***'Bowlo Candy:' Turns Mario into a ball, allowing him to bowl over his foes. ***'Bloway Candy:' Turns Mario into a tornado, allowing him to toss foes around violently by getting close to his foes. ***'Bitsize Candy:' Turns Mario into an 8-bit version of himself, allowing him to bash blocks as he moves, normally giving him coins. ***'Weeglee Candy:' Splits Mario into three, allowing him to sneak up on foes and stomp them and steal from them. **'Blue Candies:' Candies effect Mario similarly to Yellow Candies, except they're more powerful. ***'Thwomp Candy:' Turns Mario into a large stone head of himself, and allowing him to crush all foes he comes across. Mario is invulnerable in this form. ***'Duelo Candy:' Covers Mario's body in flames, doubling his speed and attack potency until he lands a hit on the foe, but in the process, halving his durability. If either Mario or his foe lands a hit on one another, the effects end. ***'Bowser Candy:' Transforms Mario into a Bowser clone. ***'Bullet Candy:' Transforms Mario into a Bullet Bill that's more powerful than the average Bullet Bill. *'Power-ups:' Mario carries many Power-ups along with him on his adventures. Some merely heal him, while some grant him alternate forms entirely. **'Mushroom:' Restores ⅓ of Mario's health. **'Fire Flower:' Doubles Mario's Pyrokinetic powers. **'Super Flower:' Allows Mario to toss superballs, which, unlike his Fireballs, bounce off of walls until they hit their target. **'Feather:' Gives Mario a cape that grants unhindered flight, the ability to reflect projectiles, and his cape can generate enough static electricity for minor Electrokinesis. In Super Mario-Kun, Mario could use this for pseudo-time stopping. Essentially, he freezes foes in place, but they're still awake and well aware of what is happening. **'Ice Flower:' Grants Mario Cyrokinesis at absolute zero. He can throw iceballs to freeze foes, or outright touch them for the same treatment. Sometimes, ice can freeze onto the foe, lowering attack potency and durability. **'Hammer Bro Suit:' Clads Mario in a black Hammer Brother suit, enabling him to toss a literal infinite amount of hammers at foes. **'Penguin Suit:' Clads Mario in a penguin suit, enabling him Cyrokinesis, improved traction and the ability to slide along water. His swimming abilities are drastically enhanced as well. **'Propeller Helmet:' Using this, Mario can soar higher with his jumps, and is granted the ability 'Drill Spin.' With this, Mario can drill downwards with re-entry force, busting through his foe's defenses, dealing direct harm. **'Carrot:' Gives Mario a pair of bunny ears, allowing him to glide through the air. **'Tanooki Leaf:' Gives Mario a tanuki suit, granting him unhindered flight at Mach 30, as well as a powerful tail and the power to turn into an invincible--but immobilized--statue that harms any foe that touches it. **'Super Acorn:' Gives Mario a squirrel suit, allowing him to lightly glide through the air. **'Blue Shell:' Mario clads himself within a blue shell. By running, he can slip into his shell as it spins forward with sufficient enough force to shatter bricks upon contact. By hiding within it, he is completely immune to fire and has increased durability. In a crisis, this can be removed and thrown at his foe, it homing in on them and detonating atop of them. **'Super Bell:' Gives Mario a cat suit, doubling his speed and stamina, as well as giving him razor-sharp claws. He can climb walls, scratch and pounce enemies, and even turn into an invincible--but immobilized--golden statue that harms anyone who touches it. **'Double Cherry:' Clones Mario. He carries five of them. **'Boomerang Flower:' Clads Mario in a Boomerang Brother suit, allowing him to toss boomerangs to his heart's content. **'Spring Mushroom:' Turns Mario into a spring capable of bouncing twice as high as Mario's greatest jumps. **'Life Mushroom:' Doubles Mario's durability. **'Boo Mushroom:' Turns Mario into a Boo capable of flight and turning intangible. This form is also immune to any harm; except for light and attacks from other ghosts. **'Rock Mushroom:' Grants Mario Terrakinesis, allowing him to form a rock around him thus, turning him into a nigh-invulnerable rolling boulder. **'Cloud Flower:' Mario's hat and overalls turn into puffy, white clouds. His weight is halved, thus, he can jump twice as high and twice as far. He can also spin up to three times, creating cloud platforms for him to stand on. **'Max Candy:' Completely restores Mario's health and stamina. **'Power Flower:' Balloons Mario up, allowing him to fly for 25 seconds. **'Wing Cap:' Grants flight for 25 seconds. **'Vanish Cap:' Grants intangibility for 25 seconds. **'Red Star:' Grants unhindered flight for 50 seconds. **'Mini Mushroom:' Turns Mario microscopic. This halves his strength and durability, but triples his speed. **'Pal Pill:' Creates eight pixel Mario clones that mimic and protect Paper Mario. **'Mega Star:' Transforms Paper Mario into an enormous pixel Mario with invincibility and doubled strength and speed for 30 seconds. **'Super Sushi:' Turns Mario into a skyscraper, tripling his strength for as long as he desires. **'Mega Mushroom:' Turns Mario into a skyscraper that's invincible w/ doubled strength and speed for 30 seconds. **'Gold Fire Flower:' Turns Mario into solid gold that doesn't flinch from attacks anymore. He also gains the ability to shoot golden Fireballs that one-shot foes by turning them into lifeless gold. After hitting someone or something, the gold Fireball sends out a shockwave that extends five feet before dying out. Said shockwave has the same transmutative affects as the Fireball itself. **'Metal Cap:' Turns Mario into solid metal with tripled strength and weight, plus invincibility all for 25 seconds. **'Rainbow Star:' Grants invincibility and quadrupled strength, speed, jump height and jump distance all for 15 seconds. **'Starman:' Grants invincibility and quadrupled strength, speed, jump height and jump distance all for 30 seconds. **'Boost Star:' Allows Mario to merely point at a foe or brick, instantly defeating or destroying them or it for 15 seconds. **'White Tanooki Leaf:' Grants unhindered flight at Mach 30 as well as invulnerability forever. However, this form is susceptible to poison. Video Games= Key: Standard/2-D Mario games | Super Mario Sunshine | Mario and Luigi'' Series''' | Mario Party Series | Super Mario Galaxy series | '''''Super Mario RPG | Paper Mario series |-|Movies + TV Shows= Key: In the DiC Cartoons | In the Super Mario Bros. Film NOTE #1: Mario is not scaled to Dreamy Bowser since Mario struggles with base form Bowser and Grand Star Bowser. NOTE #2: While some would argue that Super Paper Mario's highly controversial, "And in the end, it will consume all existence... All worlds, all dimensions." refers to the common synonym universe for dimension, there is plenty pointing otherwise. Dimension D is the piece of evidence to say they mean universe. What says it means space? Well, Merlon stating that The Void is a hole in the dimensional fabric of space, Bestovius being referred to as a dimensional governor that gives out the dimensional technique, said dimensional technique being one that flips the user between spatial dimensions, and, well, sense itself. Why? "And in the end, it will consume all existence... All universes, all universes..." < I'm sorry, but that just doesn't make sense. And besides, it consumes all existence and all dimensions, which would count as spatial as well due to the Marioverse abiding by String Theory. Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1